Kibito
|Race = Shin-jin |Gender = |Date of birth = |Date of death = May 7th, Age 774 (revived) |Address = Sacred World of the Kais |Occupation = Attendant/Bodyguard |FamConnect = Future Kibito (alternate timeline counterpart) Eastern Supreme Kai (boss/fusee) }} Kibito (キビト) is a character in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and the anime Dragon Ball Z. He is the greatest ally of the Supreme Kai. Kibito is very tall, as Gohan is seen calling him "big guy." His name is based on the Japanese word tsukibito (付き人), which means "attendant". Overview Appearance Kibito is a tall, red-skinned Shin-jin. He possesses white, long hair and a broad face. He wears the attire of a Shin-jin or deity would. In Kanzenban, Kibito is blue with light blue hair and wears blue Kai attire. Personality Kibito remains quite faithful to the Supreme Kai even though he sometimes is jealous of the strength of Gohan. Kibito is a kind-hearted guy but is disdainful of Gohan. Biography Early life Kibito was an attendant of the Supreme Kais and aided them with his magic abilities (Instantaneous Movement, Healing, etc.).Daizenshuu 4, 1995 After most of them were killed by Majin Buu, Kibito became the Eastern Supreme Kai's personal bodyguard. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Majin Buu Saga Kibito goes with Supreme Kai and enters the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament with him. He is set to fight Gohan in the fourth match of the first round. Kibito asks Gohan to turn into a Super Saiyan, but Gohan instead transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. Just then, Yamu and Spopovich jump into the ring and steal Gohan's energy. Kibito heals Gohan and they leave with Supreme Kai and the others to follow Yamu and Spopovich. Near Babidi's spaceship, Kibito is killed by Dabura, but later brought back by using the Dragon Balls. He finds the severely injured Supreme Kai and heals him. Together, they find Gohan and bring him to the Sacred World of the Kais. After Gohan has his powers unlocked by Old Kai, Kibito makes Gohan an outfit just like his fathers, at Gohan's request. Eventually, Kibito accidentally and permanently fuses with the Supreme Kai to create Kibito Kai. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Battle of Gods Saga In manga chapter "Battle of Gods", after Kibito Kai gathers the Namekian Dragon Balls to get them out of Champa's grasp, only to find that they were not what he was looking for. Kibito Kai used their Dragon Balls in order to wish himself back into Supreme Kai and Kibito. Champa Saga Kibito, along with Supreme Kai and Old Kai, attends the tournament between Beerus and Champa's teams on the Nameless Planet. Kibito is with Supreme Kai when they're approached by Goku when he arrives. Goku wonders why Kibito and Supreme Kai are separate but while Supreme Kai tries to explain, Goku rushes to meet the Supreme Kais of the sixth universe. Power ;Statements by authors and guidebooks It is never made clear in the manga or the anime how powerful Kibito really is, but his profile in Daizenshuu 7 states that his power level is considerably high, enough to give Gohan a difficult fight as long as he was not a Super Saiyan.[http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz07.php?m=03&id=character_j-l#kibito Kibito profile, Daizenshuu 7, 1996] Special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Healing' – Kibito has the ability to heal wounds, which helps the Z Fighters in many situations. *'Instantaneous Movement' – The ability to instantly teleport to another planet, place, or person. Unlike the Instant Transmission technique, the user does not need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. *'Magic Materialization' – Used to change Gohan's Great Saiyaman clothes into Kaioshin clothes, and then into a gi similar to Goku's Turtle School uniform. *'Shockwave' – Light blue ''ki'' blast fired from the palm, and that can stun the opponent. He received this technique from Supreme Kai. Used in Dragon Ball Heroes. Video game appearances Kibito appears in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, and Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. He is a support-type character in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors and Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, he appears for the Potara Earring Fusion with Supreme Kai in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, and he is a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *Japanese: Shin Aomori *Ocean dub: Don Brown *FUNimation dub: Chuck Huber *Latin American dub: José Luis Castañeda *Brazilian dub: Afonso Amajones *Hungarian dub: Péter Barbinek *Catalan dub: Toni Moreno Trivia *In the episode "Who Will Fight Who?", Kibito does a little glass eye trick after grabbing his numbered ball from the draw box. This seems like an animation goof more than something intentional. Gallery See also *Kibito (Collectibles) References pt-br:Kibito Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Shin-jins